


Pink Paint (Mina x Reader)

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Genderfluid, Matsurika, Mina - Freeform, Mina Fanfiction, Mina Pokemon, Mina Pokemon Fanfictions, Mina x Reader - Freeform, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, simplistic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Mina x Reader fic about a simple journey to the melemele medow gone awry.You, the reader have been childhood friends with Mina for as long as you can remember.Despite her recently getting a trial captain upgrade, she still has time to drag you around doing errands. However; Mina always finds ways to make tedious tasks fun.





	Pink Paint (Mina x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is super simple ^^ just fluff and a little romance.  
> I'm not sure if i'll be updating it; I have to see if anybody cares for it haha
> 
> If you're unsure of how x reader fics work, Y/N stands for 'Your Name' so insert whatever name you'd like into the story.  
> I've attempted to use they/them pronouns to keep things open. Changing these to your own liking will not impact anything.
> 
> This story is written by Mod Simon

A warm breeze skimmed past (Y/N)’s ears. The brisk scent of the Seafolk Village ocea-  
“(Y/N)! It took you long enough!” Mina pouted, tiredly staring up at (Y/N).  
“You said you’d get up early for me today. We were meant to go gathering for art supplies”  
“I’m really sorry Mina…” (Y/N) sighed, awkwardly checking their watch.  
“It’s fine! Just don’t let it happen again, alright?”

Despite being newly appointed as a trial captain, Mina still spent the majority of her time wafting about. “What do you think?” Mina leant forward eagerly, holding a large handful of rainbow petals. (Y/N) found themselves at a loss for words. It was more the petals were rather plain, most unlike what Mina was usually capable of producing. 

“I painted them myself.” She grumbled, disappointed by the lack of praise.  
“They’re wonderful Mina! You did a-”  
“I’m glad you think so.” Mina murmured, making awkward eye contact with (Y/N) before flashing a devious smile. “That’s why I thought you and I could go petal searching!” 

 

(Y/N) scratched behind their head, unsure of what to make of the situation. When Mina had stated they’d be ‘gathering’, flower picking isn’t exactly what’d come to mind. Perhaps something cooler like scale fishing or- 

“So are you ready to go?”  
Perplexed, (Y/N) shrugged off the bothersome thought, nodding immensely.  
“Of course! Somebody as eclectic as you could make the most bothersome task seem fun!”  
Dammit, that really wasn’t how you wanted to say that.  
Mina raised an eyebrow, uncomfortably unsure how to interpret what (Y/N) had said.  
“Uh, thanks! I guess…”  
Mina hastily unhooked a Pokèball from her waist, tossing the capsule down. “Come on then, Granbull!” 

“Granbull here is gonna help us sniff for petals! Aren’t you, aren’t you!”  
Mina cooed at the purple Pokèmon, petting it’s ears.  
“We need granbull?” (Y/N) looked perplexed.  
“Well of course!” Mina put a hand to her hip, swaying ominously.  
“We need high quality petals for the paint to absorb into it properly. You see, when Ribombee pollinate the flowers, it tends to be the strong flowers which-”  
Mina’s words began to drown out in (Y/N)’s head. (Y/N) and Mina had been friends for years now, maybe longer. But her sporadic attitude meant it was often difficult to keep up. It was always errand this, or gather that. If only (Y/N) could spend a bit more time with Mina, maybe then- 

 

“Hey, are you okay? That’s the fourth time today you've blanked out.”  
“Third actually.”  
Mina huffed. “It’s frustrating, really. We should get going.” She brushed a strand of paint-stained hair out of her eyes, whistling to a shadowy figure above.  
“H-huh?” (Y/N) squinted, trying to see the figure under Alola’s harsh sun.


End file.
